


this is a test

by aTEEZ (Pro_jingxy)



Series: my first test [1]
Category: Testing
Genre: AAAHHH, M/M, Testing - Freeform, im hopefully gonna post, im new to writing so im just trying to see how it all works, lala - Freeform, something soon, this is a test
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pro_jingxy/pseuds/aTEEZ
Summary: im hopefully soon gonna start posting ateez fanfic herei got a lot of idea and hopefully i'm gonna be able to write themor then they are probably gonna be put into a "prompt" work





	1. zike

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the text  
> it's just something from my work document

photographer!san model/idol!yunho  
where san is put in front of camera with yunho bc a model cancelled or was held back  
new to the job san maybe, just an assistant maybe?  
san is blond and they need the back of someone blond  
the photographer thinks sna is the model and gives him instructions  
san cannot say anything before he is put in front of the camera  
turns out he is a natural

manager or something ! san idol!yunho  
san is put in front of camera in a variety show and people fall in love with him  
or more accurately more people, bc he already has a “fanbase”

staff!san  
fans joke that he should just join the group  
and that he is the most popular member 

college au  
san is in class texting yunho about whatever  
he is sitting next to wooyoung  
san is not paying to class and gets called out or something  
teacher: “is there something more interesting than (subject) rn?”  
san can’t say anything cuz he is embarrassed   
woo: “he is trying to get dicked down”  
san: even more embarrassed, blushing, hiding behind his hand  
yunho is in the same class   
either he knows it him they are referring to  
or he thinks san is interested in someone else

ordinary!san (but great dancer) idol!yunho  
san is a great dancer, but currently in college only having dance as a extra subject or he is maybe just in a crew, but not dedicating a lot of time bc of college  
yunho in Ateez with the rest  
wooyoung is practicing somewhere when he hears hala hala dance break somewhere. he finds san dancing to it. they talk. san is a casual fan so he doesnt recognize woo  
san says he might try out for back dancer position at KQ but he is not confident  
woo says he definitely should audition, but san never ends up doing it, but woosan becomes friends  
woo wants san to meet the rest of Ateez so he invites him to practice, and out eating afterwards  
san says yes  
woo “tricks” san into dancing and the rest are amazed  
and san is all like “but i’m not very good and so on,,,”  
san could also be an unknown choreographer and been sent the hala hala sample to she if he would make choreo for it, but he declines the offer bc he isn’t confident  
another choreo is used but woo cannot forget san’s choreo so when Ateez has a concert he suggest that the members get a song and have to peform it with other people/dancers/friends/etc.  
woo convinces san to dance with him and yunho (the members team up 2 and 2 (and one triplet) some decide to dance, others to sing/rap)  
or maybe mingi isnt in Ateez and is yun’s friend????  
there is definitely a documentary or bts where san is in a lot and people fall for his charms  
the internet goes wild after san and “wants” him  
bonus if woo or yun discovers san can sing  
fake love cover is born during the preparation as a teaser or something  
when the members first see san all they can think is cute and he is just a little bit shy when first meeting them, but he quickly feels comfortable around them and starts whining to woo that he is so hungry etc. and that he should hurry up so they can go eat (the first time that san is invited to their practice)  
they also “discover” that san pouts while talking  
when woosan first became friends he gushes about san to Ateez  
the first time maybe san doesnt dance and it’s only after woo “recruits” him the members find out how they met  
they assume woo is exaggerating bc they cannot imagine san doing such and 180   
when yunho and woo starts practising yunho is very surprised


	2. this is chapter 2 of my test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ggggggg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol more from my work doc

manager!san  
choi jongho’s manager  
called chois alla heechul’s kims  
weekly idol/idol room some soloist are there and there is a competition between the celebrities’ staff  
random play dance  
san does very well  
fantasy au  
siren/mer something san  
recently developed his ability to get legs  
joins Ateez on their journey for the treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bfrtgh


	3. this is 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ggg

ggggbgtre getge reeg rg w


	4. frtgtrtrt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gggg

jfd uei rerpjei wj pij oqro oeroh o


	5. gthis is 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gggg

fdlh æhæg oirig åur ¨ppppp ergighgo


	6. this is 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhh

kjg oii oo pjeå'ÅQ¨¨W'J'J PAJJP WJAJØ

**Author's Note:**

> lllllll


End file.
